


Rise, Kriemhild Gretchen

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [21]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sabaton (Band)
Genre: End of the World, Magical Girls, Song Parody, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: A good reason to turn back time if ever there was one.Parody of Sabaton's Primo Victoria.





	

It's the beast from hell  
A new goddess in heaven  
Fall, Walpurgisnacht  
Rise Kriemhild Gretchen

We've been fighting for years  
Hunting throughout the night  
In the war against evil we'll win  
And as young girls go to war  
Through despair they will fall  
Just as others have fallen before

Come the dawn and the day  
They have paid with their lives  
History forgets their names  
Fighting through an inferno  
Facing forces insane  
And the hope they so need out of reach

Storming the labyrinth to close on the kill  
A new witch will rise as Walpurgisnacht falls

It's the beast from hell  
A new goddess in heaven  
Fall, Walpurgisnacht  
Rise Kriemhild Gretchen

At the end of hope  
A broken Mitakihara  
And I reset time  
Doomsday upon us

We've done this before  
Fought this unseen war  
Fortitude slips through our hands  
The mission is easy  
It's kill or be killed  
But here now our blood will be chilled

Do we go all the way  
Will the city survive  
History's rewritten today  
Do we open the door  
And enter heaven  
Is there no reasons left to run

Storming the labyrinth to close on the kill  
A new witch will rise as Walpurgisnacht falls

It's the beast from hell  
A new goddess in heaven  
Fall, Walpurgisnacht  
Rise Kriemhild Gretchen

At the end of hope  
A broken Mitakihara  
And I reset time  
Doomsday upon us

Lost our lives but don't know what for  
Against evil we go to war  
Souls are sold into misery  
No reward

Storming the labyrinth to close on the kill  
A new witch will rise as Walpurgisnacht falls

It's the beast from hell  
A new goddess in heaven  
Fall, Walpurgisnacht  
Rise Kriemhild Gretchen

At the end of hope  
A broken Mitakihara  
And I reset time  
Doomsday upon us


End file.
